1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device. More particularly, this invention relates to a simulation game device which allows a person to ride a dummy body as an operator of the dummy body. For example, the dummy body is a car, an aircraft or the like and is used to enjoy a car race, an air battle etc.